<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rules are Rules [ABDL CONTENT] by Princess_Author</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313126">Rules are Rules [ABDL CONTENT]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author'>Princess_Author</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Diapers, Wetting, messing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikan wakes up one day to find that the mastermind behind their imprisonment on Jabberwock Island has set up some new rules she has to follow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rules are Rules [ABDL CONTENT]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Being stuck on a strange island in the middle of nowhere was bad enough. A sadistic teddy bear urging them to kill each other, even if none of them were planning on doing so, was worse. The fact that new rules they had to follow could be added in and out as whoever controlling this game pleased was even worse than that. This was the dilemma that Mikan Tsumiki currently faced as she woke up and took a glance at the student handbook, the screen glowing a soft blue and saying “Updated Rules” upon it.</p><p> </p><p>     “Updated, huh? W-What's this all about?” Mikan nervously stuttered as she hesitantly picked up her tablet and opened the student handbook and began to look through the new additions to the rules, marked with a star next to them. The moment she saw the first one that had been added, her eyes widened and her lip began to quiver..</p><p> </p><p>Special Mikan Rule #1</p><p>Mikan Tsumiki must wear diapers at all times. She must also use them.</p><p> </p><p>Special Mikan Rule #2</p><p>Mikan Tsumiki cannot change her own diapers. Someone else must change her.</p><p> </p><p>Special Mikan Rule #3</p><p>Mikan Tsumiki must be accompanied by a caretaker at all times except while asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Special Mikan Rule #4</p><p>Failure to follow these rules will result in immediate punishment for Mikan Tsumiki.</p><p> </p><p>     “W-What is all of this?! ‘S-Special Mikan Rules’? I-I don't get this at all!” The nurse cried out in panic as she prepared to run out of her room to see the others, before hearing a knock at the door. “H-Huh? Who could that be…?” Still dressed within white pajamas, the nurse opened the door and peered outside. “H-Hello…? Who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>     Standing right outside the door, the Ultimate Nurse could plainly see a red-haired girl on the other side, seeming to smile in an awkward manner while looking towards the girl inside. “Hey, Mikan...we need to talk about something…” In her hands she held a bag, and in her other the tablet-like device. On the page of the new rules, no less.</p><p> </p><p>      As confused as she was, and as much as she really didn’t like the situation she was in, Mikan knew immediately what her friend needed to talk about. “O-Oh, Mahiru…” She muttered, trying her best to hide her embarrassment, even though it wasn’t working very well. “O-Of course, please c-come in…” She opened the door to let her friend in, a blush very evident on her face.</p><p> </p><p>     Making her way in, Mahiru sat down on Mikan’s bed and motioned for her to do the same. “You seem like you just woke up, but...did you happen to read the new rules that were given yet?”</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan’s blush only got worse, and she realized that playing dumb wouldn’t really help her here. So, with a slight pause, she nodded. “Y-Yes… I read them… I d-don’t understand why these new rules were added… O-Or why they only apply to me…”</p><p> </p><p>     “I can only imagine that whoever is masterminding this got bored of no one killing, and decided to have fun in a different way. You were just her target…” Mahiru said, sighing before beginning to reach into her bag. “Anyways, rule three...you have to have a caretaker at all times. I imagine that to help with that, Monokuma gave us these bags. I'm sure you can imagine what's inside.” After saying this, she pulled out a diaper, thick and white with red crosses on them.</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan, of course, knew what was coming before Mahiru even put her hand into the bag, and her fears were only confirmed when the red-haired girl pulled out a diaper. At this point, her entire face was red, and she began to seriously consider ignoring this rule. But she knew what happened when people broke the rules… “S-So, you’re g-going to be my first c-c-caretaker?” Just saying that made Mikan’s blush even worse.</p><p> </p><p>     A faint pink color touched Mahiru’s cheeks as she realized that she would need to take on the role of practically being someone's babysitter, but nodded. “I suppose so, yes. We've agreed to split taking care of you between us...just us girls, though. I'm sure you wouldn't feel comfortable with any of the guys...changing you…” Mahiru said, shuddering slightly at the thought. The embarrassment would kill the nurse. “Today I'll take care of you in the morning, and then Ibuki, Hiyoko, and Sonia will take their turns throughout the day.”</p><p> </p><p>      Mahiru was certainly right about that. Getting changed by any of the boys would send her into so much shock and embarrassment, she’d never recover. Of course, she would prefer not needing to be changed at all… And being taken care of by Hiyoko didn’t exactly sound pleasant either. With shaky, hesitant movements, Mikan adjusted her position on her bed so that she was laying on her back, looking away from Mahiru. “W-Well, I guess w-w-we need to just… g-g-get it over with, then…”</p><p> </p><p>     Taking notice of how nervous Mikan seemed to be, Mahiru decided to try and keep her positive by smiling down at her while pulling down the white pajama pants she wore and following by removing her underwear. “Don't worry, everyone understands that this isn't in your control. No one will make fun of you for it.” Well, probably not. For most of them. Hopefully Hiyoko didn't have anything bad planned, though she seemed almost excited to get the chance to take care of Mikan…</p><p> </p><p>     Nonetheless, once Mikan was naked from the waist down, Mahiru averted her gaze as she tried to unfold a diaper and slide it underneath the nurse’s rear. “Alright, just try and stay still.” She instructed as she began to sprinkle the baby powder that had been provided, and slowly began to tape the diaper up.</p><p> </p><p>       The feeling of the soft padding underneath her and the baby powder being spread across her weren’t exactly unpleasant feelings, but Mikan certainly was not enjoying them. Once the diaper was taped up, Mikan shakily sat up, and looked down at her new underwear. And almost immediately, she covered her face with her hands. “T-T-This is so humiliating!” She complained, her voice muffled.</p><p> </p><p>     Quickly placing a hand on Mikan’s shoulder to calm her down, Mahiru forced a smile before heading towards her closet. “Well...don't worry. There will surely be some clothes in here that will cover it up. Let's see, you have…” Mahiru opened the closet and was immediately unimpressed with the results. Onesies of varying colors and designs, single shirts that would do little to hide a diaper, and dresses far too short to cover up anything were all that was in there, no skirts, pants, or shorts to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan turned her attention to her closet as well, and immediately sighed with disappointment as she saw what awaited her in there. Of course whoever thought up these rules gave her new clothes to wear. Why did she expect anything else? “I-I guess that idea’s not going to work… B-But at least the shirts don’t look babyish…” She muttered, hoping that the shirts were just plain with no designs or words to speak of. But she knew it was foolish to hope such a thing at this point.</p><p> </p><p>     Deciding to see if this was the case, Mahiru took out a few shirts, and the results were less than pleasing. Some weren't so bad with heart designs and such, though others had rattles, blocks, and other babyish items. Some forwent pictures in place of words, such as “Cute Baby”, “Mommy’s Little Sweetheart”, and in one case, “Little Baby Mikan”. Seemed as though they were custom made…</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan simply frowned as Mahiru showed off the designs of the shirts. Of course they were all so infantile… But it was still a better option than wearing a dress or a onesie. No matter what the design was, at least shirts were kind of adult clothing… “Y-You can choose the shirt, Mahiru… I-I don’t c-care which one…”</p><p> </p><p>     Nodding, Mahiru grabbed a pink shirt with the words “Little Baby Mikan” on it, since they were already within in her hand. All the while she ignored the pajamas Mikan had been wearing, and which certainly weren't babyish. “Alright, then let's get you dressed. Raise your arms up and I'll put it on you.”</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan blushed once more at the shirt that Mahiru chose. Of all the shirts, why that one…? However, she didn’t protest, since she gave Mahiru the option to choose, so she just did as she was told and lifted her arms up so she could be dressed. “C-Can’t I dress myself, Mahiru…?” She knew that the girl was assigned to be her caretaker, but did that mean she couldn’t do anything on her own?</p><p> </p><p>     “Well, it's probably just best I do this for you. One of the rules says you can't change your diapers, so who knows whether you can change your own clothes or not. I'm just being cautious.” Mahiru said as she began to pull the shirt onto Mikan, which stopped just short of actually covering up her diaper in any meaningful way.</p><p> </p><p>      “I-I guess you’re right…” Mikan couldn’t think of anything to argue against that point, so she just accepted it. Once the shirt was on her body, she looked down at her new clothing once more, her blush returning in full force. “I-I look so babyish…”</p><p> </p><p>     While this certainly wasn't wrong, Mahiru was of the opinion that Mikan looked quite cute the way that she was dressed. Though, not wishing to embarrass or upset the nurse, Mahiru kept this to herself as she helped Mikan stand up off the bed. “Alright, you're all dressed. At least…” Her eyes fell towards Mikan’s diaper. “Mostly dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan nodded, her blush still not fading as she stood up. “S-So… W-W-What now? W-We don’t have to… g-go outside or anything, r-right? We can just s-stay in my room until nighttime…” She muttered, not wanting anyone to see her like this, even if they all knew what the rules stated at this point.</p><p> </p><p>     This was certainly something that Mahiru had considered, but she knew that was no way for Mikan to live. “As a nurse, you should know it's not healthy to stay inside all the time. It's bad for your health.” Mahiru said while grabbing Mikan’s hand. “Come on, let's go get you breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>       Mahiru would be able to hear Mikan whimper as her hand was grabbed, but the nurse didn’t say anything. She knew Mahiru was right, no matter how much she wished she wasn’t. Her footsteps were shaky and slow, but she walked with Mahiru out of her room, immediately hiding behind the other girl once they were out the door.</p><p> </p><p>     Thankfully, it seemed as though there were not many out at the moment, or at least not around the cottages. “Stay close to me, Mikan. Remember, you can't be away from a caretaker, or you'll be punished.” Mahiru reminded as she began to lead Mikan to the restaurant area.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan nodded once more. She didn’t know if she would get the same punishment everyone else did when they broke rules, but considering what said punishment was, she didn’t want to risk it. So she kept an extremely tight grip on Mahiru’s hand, and even then stayed pretty much directly behind her the entire way. While she wasn’t exactly excited about being out in public, at least she’d be able to get something to eat.</p><p> </p><p>     After making their way up to the restaurant, passing by a distracted Chiaki who seemed too preoccupied with her game to notice their presence, Mahiru and Mikan made their way up towards the restaurant area. Thankfully, it was empty, though for some reason there was a highchair at one of the tables now. Looking towards Mikan, Mahiru assumed she knew what this meant. “Alright, Mikan...let's get you in there.”</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan let out another upset whimper as she saw the highchair sitting at the table. For a brief moment, she had hoped that Mahiru wouldn’t force her to sit in there, but that hope was quickly dashed. “R-Right… I’ll p-probably be punished i-if I sit anywhere else…” She muttered, accepting the reality of the situation as she was walked over to the highchair.</p><p> </p><p>     Though she didn't want to make Mikan feel bad about this, Mahiru simply knew that this was how things had to be. Quickly leading her to the highchair, Mahiru helped the nurse up onto the seat and then began to set the tray down. Making sure she was in there nice and tightly, the photographer then turned towards the kitchen. “Alright, I'll go and get you something to eat, okay?” She asked, before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>       While Mikan was worried about being too far away from Mahiru, the kitchen wasn’t that far from the table, so she hoped that it still counted as “being near her caretaker”. Looking down at the highchair she was placed in, the nurse wiggled uncomfortably. It wasn’t like the highchair itself was uncomfortable. Her diaper offered enough padding to prevent that, after all. It was just the experience of being in the highchair that was uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>     Walking back into the room, Mahiru appeared to hold in her hand food that...didn't look too bad. A normal breakfast, with pancakes and bacon and the like. “Teruteru made this earlier. It may be cold by now, but I'm sure you'll still like it. Now, eat up-” Mahiru was interrupted by her Student Handbook beginning to buzz. Reaching into what was essentially her diaper bag to pull it out, she looked towards the screen and read what was on it…</p><p> </p><p>Special Mikan Rule #5</p><p>Mikan Tsumiki cannot feed herself, and she can only eat approved meals. Look in kitchen for food labeled as such.</p><p> </p><p>     Silence passed as Mahiru read it over, before groaning in frustration. “Well...it seems as if rules can be added as pleased…” She muttered as she looked back towards the normal breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan had smiled as she saw the food being brought out for her, but there was no trace of that smile anymore as she heard the new rule. With a sigh, she knew what was coming. “W-Well, I guess y-you have to go find the food for me…” She muttered. Hopefully it would at least be a good flavor…</p><p> </p><p>     Feeling nothing but pity for the poor nurse, Mahiru went back into the kitchen, and quickly returned with two objects in her hands. The first of which was a spoon, and the second of which was a bottle of baby food, the flavor not specified. “Well...this breakfast will be just as good, right? Baby food is usually healthy…”</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan gave a small, shaky smile in response to Mahiru’s question, nodding as well. She was trying her best to put a positive spin on this new development. “I-It’s usually just f-fruit and stuff mashed up, r-right? I-It should be pretty healthy… A-And hopefully taste good too…”</p><p> </p><p>     Somehow Mahiru had her doubts about this, but she decided to let actions speak louder than any words. Opening up the jar of baby mush, the photographer grabbed a spoonful and then brought it towards Mikan’s opened mouth. “Nice and slow…” She said as she brought the spoon in and dumped the mush out on the nurse’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>      While Mikan wasn’t exactly excited to be fed baby food, she was hopeful that it would at least taste good, so when the mush was placed onto her tongue, the room fell silent for a moment as Mahiru waited to see what would happen…</p><p> </p><p>       ...And the silence was broken when Mikan slapped her hands over her mouth, trying desperately to resist the almost uncontrollable urge to spit this foul mush out. She didn’t want to ruin Mahiru’s clothes, so with all the willpower she could muster, Mikan forced herself to swallow, gagging almost immediately afterwards. “Ugh… T-This baby food t-tastes really gross…”</p><p> </p><p>     A frown immediately overtook Mahiru’s face as she saw the reaction, Mikan clearly not liking the meal that she had been given at all. “Well...this is all there is to eat…” She said, eyes glancing back towards the kitchen. There were more kinds in there, but this one had already been opened, so it was probably best to keep with this one. “Do you...think that you can keep eating it?”</p><p> </p><p>      The second Mahiru finished her question, Mikan shook her head rapidly. There was no way she was gonna let another scoop of this disgusting food touch her tongue! “N-No thank you… I-I’ll just s-skip breakfast for today.”</p><p> </p><p>     Though Mahiru had asked the question, she was not truly planning on giving Mikan a choice. “Mikan, you know that’s not healthy. Come on, eat your breakfast.” She said, sounding like a strict mother while bringing the spoon back towards Mikan’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>      If Mahiru was acting like a strict mother, then the best term to describe Mikan’s response was a fussy baby. As soon as the spoon was brought towards her mouth, Mikan immediately turned her head away, leaning back in her highchair. “N-No! I don’t w-want to eat any more!”</p><p> </p><p>     Sighing, Mahiru tried to force the spoon into Mikan’s mouth, but found that she only managed to smear the mush across the surrounding area. “Come on, Mikan, open up.” She said as she looked at the nurse, but found that her words were hardly having an affect. “Don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be.”</p><p> </p><p>      Even as the mush was smeared across her face, Mikan still didn’t turn her head towards Mahiru. She was determined to make sure no more of that mush found its way into her mouth. Once more, she shook her head in response to Mahiru. “I don’t want to e-eat any more of that food! It t-tastes horrible!”</p><p> </p><p>     Desperate times always called for desperate measures. “Well, don't say that I didn't warn you.” Mahiru said, before...beginning to tickle Mikan underneath her chin. She had seen the trick work before, and hopefully it would force the nurse to open her mouth for just a moment.</p><p> </p><p>      At first, Mikan didn’t understand what Mahiru was doing, but soon her body began to react against her will. As she tried her best to get Mahiru’s hand away from her chin, she also began to laugh, and as expected, her mouth was now wide open as she tried in vain to get Mahiru to stop.</p><p> </p><p>     Taking the opportunity, Mahiru shoved the mushy food right into Mikan’s mouth, and prepared to do the same thing once more right after. “Good girl! Now come on, there's not much left!” She said, shoveling more in when Mikan opened her mouth to cry out and whimper.</p><p> </p><p>      As another scoop of the mush was forced into her mouth, Mikan whined loudly, but swallowed anyway. She still didn’t like it, but her distaste for this food was only overpowered by her desire to not get Mahiru dirty. And of course, every time she cried out in disgust, she was rewarded with another scoop of the disgusting mush. Eventually, the jar was empty, and Mikan looked utterly miserable, mere seconds away from crying.</p><p> </p><p>      Feeling awful about what she had forced Mikan through, Mahiru could only begin wiping the girl's face clean as a way to apologize. “I'm sorry...but it's not good to go without eating something...that's all that's in there, and it's not like you can just stop eating.” Mahiru said, only able to imagine the horrible taste that had to be stuck in Mikan’s mouth. As she thought about this, she suddenly remembered something she had, and reached into her bag. “Wait...I think that I have something that might be able to at least wash the taste away…” After saying this, the girl produced a bottle of milk from the diaper bag.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan was still miserable, and the idea that she would have to keep eating that food every day from now on only made her more upset. However, as Mahiru mentioned that she might have something to help get rid of this awful taste lingering in her mouth, the diapered girl turned her full attention to her “caretaker”. Normally, Mikan would be completely mortified at the idea of drinking from a bottle, but right now, she didn’t care. She just wanted this taste to go away, so she immediately began reaching for the bottle so she could take it from Mahiru’s hands and drink it.</p><p> </p><p>     Keeping the bottle right out of Mikan’s grasp, Mahiru instead took it and placed the nipple right between the lips of the nurse. “Remember, you can't feed yourself, and I'm not sure what counts as feeding and what doesn't.” She said as she held the bottle in Mikan’s mouth, watching her beginning to drink.</p><p> </p><p>      It was awkward to be fed a bottle, but Mikan didn’t even think to object. She just began rapidly drinking the milk inside so she could get the taste of the baby food out of her mouth. And once it was gone, her drinking slowed and became more calm and rhythmic. It was still embarrassing, but the milk tasted really good (especially after that food), so Mikan didn’t mind all that much. Eventually, she emptied out the bottle entirely, but the nurse didn’t notice, as evident by her still sucking on the nipple of the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>     If she were to be honest, Mahiru found the sight of Mikan suckling on the bottle, even if it was completely empty, utterly adorable in every possible way. A small smile found its way onto her face, and she soon began to gently remove the bottle once it was gone. “Alright, all done. Did you enjoy it?” She asked, still smiling slightly, seeing that Mikan seemed almost eager to drink it.</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan blushed a bit at Mahiru’s question, but slowly nodded regardless. After all, it wasn’t like she could deny it after what the photographer had just seen her do. “Y-Yeah, it was r-really good… It helped to get rid of a lot of the baby food taste l-left in my mouth. T-Thank you, Mahiru…”</p><p> </p><p>     Placing the empty baby bottle back into her bag, Mahiru smiled before then lifting the tray and helping Mikan out. “Alright, well, that's breakfast...I'm sure you'll start to get used to it.” She said, though somehow she didn't entirely believe this. As she helped Mikan back onto the ground, she couldn't help but look towards the exposed diaper again. “I really wish you had something to cover up your diaper, though…”</p><p> </p><p>      “M-Me too…” Mikan muttered, also looking down at her exposed diaper. To be fair, everyone on the island knew she would be wearing them anyway, so whether they were exposed or not, it wouldn’t make a difference. But it would make her slightly less embarrassed. “I-I wish I still had s-some pants or something to wear…” She added, thinking back to this morning when she was still in her normal pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>     The same thought crossed through Mahiru’s mind, except she was able to connect the dots. “Wait! You did have pajama pants, didn't you? They should still be back in your room!” Mahiru said, mentally berating herself for every failing to think about such an obvious solution.</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan’s eyes widened as Mahiru spoke, and she also couldn’t believe she had forgotten something so blatantly obvious. “Y-You’re right! Let’s go back t-to my room and get them!” She said with excitement, finally having hope that something could go her way today. Normally, she would just run off ahead of Mahiru, but that would be against the rules, so she just took Mahiru’s hand again and waited for the girl to lead her away.</p><p> </p><p>     Smiling, Mahiru took Mikan’s hand and then began to lead the waddling girl back towards her cottage. Along the way a few students were able to spot the pampered Mikan, though too focused on getting something over her diaper, the nurse did not seem to notice. Quickly she entered her room and looked for the pajama pants that should have been left on the floor...only to see something incredibly different instead.</p><p> </p><p>     Mikan’s room was completely changed in every possible way. The walls, still smelling of fresh paint, had been coated in pastel pinks and purples, and her bed was replaced by a crib with large bars. Alongside this were a few completely new additions, such as a rocking chair, baby bouncer, toy chest, and a dedicated changing table, alongside a hefty amount of diapers that Mikan hoped she wouldn't run through.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan’s jaw dropped as she saw what her room had been turned into. “H-How did they d-do this so fast…? W-We’ve only been g-gone for half an hour, at most!” She shouted in disbelief as she walked into her new nursery. “A-Am I supposed to s-sleep in here now…?” She muttered, looking around the room in pure shock. She didn’t even bother looking to see if her pajama pants were still around. She already knew that whoever did this likely took those when they left.</p><p> </p><p>     Mahiru was similarly shocked, though for some reason, she felt as if something like this may have been coming. “Well...this is your new room. I'm sure you'll get used to it. I mean...you have so many fun toys to play with!” Mahiru said, once again forcing a smile to try and help Mikan feel better over this situation, though even she knew this wouldn't work. “It's...probably not so bad being a baby.” Of course, she could say that since she wasn't the one being forced to be a baby.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan didn’t exactly agree with Mahiru’s statement, as evident by her upset frown. But she knew that she couldn’t do anything to change what was happening to her, so she just nodded, once again trying to look on the bright side of things. “Y-Yeah, I guess… I-I mean, I have all t-these toys…” She looked towards the toy chest, full of plushes and rattles and blocks. Nothing she really wanted to play with. “A-And…” She walked over to the bouncer sitting in the corner. “I-I have this b-bouncer, too...” Even though she was trying to sound optimistic, the frown on her face never went away.</p><p> </p><p>     Realizing that Mikan wasn't the best liar as she stumbled over her words and hardly seemed to be excited at all, Mahiru sighed while suddenly beginning to hug the nurse. “Listen, I get that this situation isn't exactly the best, but just know that we’re all here to help you through it. Trust me, everyone will do their best to make sure that you feel comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan was obviously still upset, but she smiled a bit as Mahiru hugged her, quickly returning the favor. “T-Thank you, Mahiru… It’s just… This is g-going to take a while to get used to… B-But, I know you guys w-will help me adjust.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Of course we will! We've all agreed to do our best!” Mahiru said, smiling brightly as she looked at her. However, something she was apparently thinking about dimmed that smile, as if she was no longer entirely confident in what she had said, but she soon picked the smile back up. “So, is there anything you'd like to do while I'm still acting as your babysitter?”</p><p> </p><p>       “U-Um…” Mikan stuttered nervously as she looked around the nursery. Mahiru kept telling her she had to get used to doing things in here, and there was only one way to do that. Swallowing what very, VERY little pride she had left, Mikan pointed to the bouncer. “U-Um… C-Can you h-h-help me get in there? A-And out of it when I’m done…?”</p><p> </p><p>     The fact that Mikan wanted in there was frankly quite shocking, but Mahiru’s shock quickly shifted towards amusement as she giggled and began to nod. “Of course, I'll help little Mikan in there.” She said, teasing just a little as she began to help Mikan over. Though not incredibly strong, Mahiru at least had the strength to help lift the nurse into the bouncer, making sure she fit snugly in after.</p><p> </p><p>      Even though it was her request, Mikan still blushed once they got close enough to the bouncer and she was picked up and placed down into it. The way Mahiru teased her didn’t help her humiliation either. Trying her best to not be embarrassed, she began to gently bounce up and down. Of course, this only served to make her look and feel even more like a baby than before, if that was even possible.</p><p> </p><p>     Had she ignored the fact that it was a teenage girl bouncing in there, Mahiru would have found the sight absolutely adorable. Wait, scratch that. It was just as adorable, if not more so. Something about the way Mikan looked in there was certainly silly and humiliating for the nurse, but to those looking in, was as cute as could be. So cute, in fact, that Mahiru couldn't help but let her hobbies get to her. “Hey, Mikan, smile wide!” She said as she prepared her camera.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan’s entire face turned red as she saw Mahiru pull out her camera and point it in her direction. While at first she wanted to object to having pictures of her taken like this, she then remembered that everyone knew she would be wearing these sorts of clothes and doing this sort of thing, so it wasn’t like Mahiru could use the pictures against her. So, once again trying her best to swallow her pride and ignore her embarrassment, Mikan did as she was told, and gave the best smile she could. It was a very nervous smile, but a smile nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>     Finding it good enough, Mahiru proceeded to take a multitude of snapshots of the poor, embarrassed nurse, knowing that they would certainly be good memories in the future once all of this was over...if it was ever over, but she decided to not dwell upon this. Instead, she took one final photo and then left the camera hanging around her neck. “Just as cute as I thought they'd be.” She said, giggling.</p><p> </p><p>      “I’m… I’m g-glad I’m cute, at least…” Mikan muttered to herself, continuing to bounce around as soon as her impromptu photo shoot was over. And she continued to sit in her bouncer for about 10 minutes, until eventually she was struck by a certain urge. She suddenly felt the need to go to the bathroom. She began to open her mouth to tell Mahiru, but then she remembered the rules, so after a bit of hesitation, she simply let go, feeling her diaper grow wet and warm in the front. The noise produced wasn’t the loudest, so she hoped that Mahiru wasn’t too occupied with looking at her photos and would notice the sound of her wetting herself and understand that she needed help…</p><p> </p><p>     While the photographer did notice something wrong when she saw Mikan’s face turn even redder for some reason or another, Mahiru did not quite put two and two together just yet and continued to take photos, allowing Mikan to bounce in her slightly squishy and wet diaper for a bit. Completely unaware that the nurse had an accident, Mahiru smiled, before then deciding she was done and going over towards the bouncer. “Alright, now let's get you out.” She said as she began to take Mikan out.</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan certainly didn’t enjoy the feeling of bouncing in her wet diaper, and she counted her blessings as Mahiru finally lifted her out of the bouncer. Deciding not to take any risks at Mahiru still not noticing, Mikan simply decided to tell Mahiru what was wrong. “Um, M-Mahiru…? W-While I was in the bouncer, I-I…” She hesitated for a moment. “I-I wet myself… S-S-So, I-I need you t-t-to… c-change my d-diaper… P-P-Please...”</p><p> </p><p>     Seeing Mikan once more slip into being a stuttering mess, Mahiru began to blush when she realized why the nurse was so red in the face. Mainly because this meant that she was going to need to change her diaper. “I almost hoped that you wouldn't go until the next babysitter came…” Mahiru muttered to the side, before looking towards Mikan and leading her towards the changing table. “Well...lay down here and I'll help get you changed.”</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan had heard Mahiru’s side comment, and now she felt bad about making the photographer help her with this. “U-Um…! I-If you don’t want to change me, I-I can wait until the next b-babysitter shows up! D-Don’t worry about it, Mahiru! I-I’ll be fine!” She said, her lie completely unconvincing.</p><p> </p><p>     Shaking her head, Mahiru proceeded to lay Mikan down on the table, making sure she was comfortable. “Don't worry, I won't make you wait that long for a change.” She said as she began to untape the nurse’s diaper and started to wipe her up, glad it was at least only wet.</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan immediately shivered as she felt the feeling of the wipes against her skin, and she quickly covered her face with her hands so she didn’t have to see herself getting changed. “This is so embarrassing… I-I’m supposed to be a teenager, n-not a baby who n-needs someone to c-change my diaper…!” She said, speaking more to herself than Mahiru.</p><p> </p><p>     Seeing that Mikan almost looked as though she was about to tear up, Mahiru acted quickly to soothe her in the only way she knew how to soothe a bab-err, teenager. Reaching into the diaper bag, she pulled out a pink pacifier and quickly placed it into Mikan’s mouth, before finishing wiping to powder. “Hey, you're not a baby! Despite...what all of this may imply. You're just in a bad situation, that's all.” She said to try and comfort her while grabbing a new diaper to slide underneath the nurse’s bottom.</p><p> </p><p>      While Mikan appreciated Mahiru’s kind words, she found herself unable to take them to heart, especially because she was still in the middle of her diaper change, which in her eyes made her more babyish than anything else that had happened today. At least, that’s what she thought until the pacifier was placed in her mouth. That made her feel even more infantile than anything else. Her face turning bright red once more, Mikan gently began to suck on the pacifier, trying her best to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>     Taping the new diaper onto Mikan and checking to make sure that it fit snugly, the photographer stepped back to make sure she did everything right and then began to help Mikan off of the changing table. “Alright, there you go. All clean.” Mahiru said, smiling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>      Smiling from beneath her pacifier, Mikan gave Mahiru a small hug before beginning to walk over to her toy chest, trying to find something else to distract herself with. However, the second she took her first step, the two girls heard the sound of the Student Handbook being updated once more. Full of fear as to what the new rule could possibly be, Mikan grabbed her own handbook, which had been placed near the changing table, and scrolled to the rule. And immediately, her eyes went wide once more. After she got over the initial embarrassment, she held her head low and held the handbook out so that Mahiru could see. She couldn’t exactly read it out loud with a pacifier in her mouth, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Special Mikan Rule #6</p><p>Mikan Tsumiki is not allowed to walk. She must crawl, be carried, or pushed in a stroller everywhere she goes.</p><p> </p><p>     A few seconds after reading the new rule, Mahiru could only scowl and think about exactly how much she despised the mastermind who was in control of putting all these rules in place. “Well, umm...your legs will at least...never get tired?” They'd likely go bad from atrophy, but it was the small victories. Then again, Mahiru wouldn't be the one suffering from all of this. “I'm...sure there's at least a stroller in here.” She said, opening the closet to find that, indeed, there was a big pink stroller.</p><p> </p><p>     Taking the pacifier out of her mouth (and hoping she wouldn’t get punished for doing so), Mikan spoke. “I-I bet the person in charge of all these rules was j-just waiting for their chance to add that one…” It had to have been planned, after all. The stroller was already here, waiting for her. Mikan sighed, and immediately got down on her hands and knees, crawling over to the stroller with a blush. “A-At least… I-It looks kind of comfortable…?”</p><p> </p><p>     “I'm, umm, sure that it is.” Mahiru said with a faint, nervous, and unsure smile. “Do you want me to help you into it now, or would you rather wait until you want to go back out again?”</p><p> </p><p>      “L-Let’s just go outside… I don’t really wanna play with any of the toys I have i-in here anyway…” Mikan said, holding her arms up so that Mahiru could lift her up and place her into the stroller. Could this day get any worse…?</p><p> </p><p>     Lifting Mikan and placing her into the stroller, Mahiru then strapped the nurse in and got behind. Opening the door and then pushing Mikan out, Mahiru could only hope that things would go smoothly from here on out.</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan tried to hide her face as she was pushed outside, even though anyone on the island would immediately be able to realize who she was just from looking at the way she was dressed. “U-Um, so…” She began, her voice muffled. “W-Where are we g-g-going now?”</p><p> </p><p>     Not having a plan in mind, the photographer simply shrugged. “I'd say a nice and relaxing stroll around the island. After all, it is a nice day outside.” On this sunny island, there was hardly a day in which the weather wasn't pleasant enough for a walk.</p><p> </p><p>      While she wasn’t thrilled about being pushed around in a stroller through the entire island, Mikan had to admit, it sounded nice to just relax and go around the island for a while. “Oh, okay… T-That sounds like fun!” She said, uncovering her face and smiling. She was glad that Mahiru was the one taking care of her right now. Of all her potential caretakers, she seemed like the one who was most willing to help her adjust to her new life.</p><p> </p><p>     Smiling, Mahiru continued to stroll Mikan around the island, before soon coming across someone. Mikan, too caught up in something else for the moment, didn't notice her immediately, but she was sure to be caught off guard when a familiar voice called out to them…</p><p> </p><p>     “Hey, big sis! I see you’re bringing the baby out!”</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan immediately froze as she heard a voice call out. Of course she recognized that voice. There was no way she would ever be able to forget it. “H-H-H-H-H-Hi… Hiyoko?!” She shouted, turning her attention to where the voice came from.</p><p> </p><p>     The blond, adorable, and small, yet fiendish girl walked over towards Mikan, looking down into the stroller with a smile that hid any devilish intentions. “Oh, she looks just as cute as I thought she would be...but I bet that she's a handful, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>     Mahiru, believing that there was some good within Hiyoko, smiled towards her and shook her head. “Well, besides having to change her, it wasn't too bad.” She said as she looked at the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. “Did you come by to say something?”</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan feared what Hiyoko would say in response to Mahiru. After all, the red-haired girl had said that all of the girls would be taking care of her eventually, and because of that, she knew all too well what was coming at this point…</p><p> </p><p>     Flashing a small smirk to Mikan right before returning to an innocent demeanor, Hiyoko turned her attention towards Mahiru. “I was seeing if you wanted to take a break from looking after Mikan and let me look after her for a bit...would that be alright?”</p><p> </p><p>     Though somewhat suspicious of intentions, Mahiru foolishly trusted the small girl and nodded her head. “Of course, you can take her off my hands for a bit. Is that alright with you, Mikan?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan wanted to refuse. She really, truly did. But maybe if she just willingly went with Hiyoko, she would go easier on her…? It was a shoddy bit of reasoning, but it was the only hope she had right now. “U-Um… I-I-I’m fine with whatever you want to do, M-Mahiru…”</p><p> </p><p>     It was simply far too unfortunate that Mikan was always such a nervous wreck that Mahiru could sometimes not tell when she was obviously lying to please another. Smiling, Mahiru offered the stroller up to Hiyoko, who took it without even a little bit of hesitation. “There you go. Make sure to treat her well.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>     Hiyoko dismissed this remark, instead thinking about all the ways she could do the exact opposite and have a bit of fun. “Of course, Mahiru. I'll make sure she's well taken care of…” The short girl replied with a hidden smirk, watching as Mahiru headed off. After the photographer disappeared from sight, Hiyoko looked right down at the nurse and dropped any act she was putting up. “This is pathetic...even for you.”</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan was immediately afraid as soon as Hiyoko dropped the act and went back to her usual self. At the girl’s remark, the nurse blushed and looked down in shame. “I-It’s not like I have a choice… I-It’s the rules… I h-have to wear all this stuff…”</p><p> </p><p>     “Of course you do. Even Monokuma realized you were a big baby. In fact, I'm surprised you weren't already wearing diapers before this.” Hiyoko snickered while beginning to get Mikan out of the stroller. “Now come on. I don't want to push you, so you're just going to have to crawl.”</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan wanted to object to this, but she knew Hiyoko wouldn’t listen. Besides, Hiyoko was her “caretaker” now, and she was sure Monokuma would find a way to punish her if she disobeyed her caretaker. So she just got down on her hands and knees, and prepared to crawl and follow Hiyoko wherever the girl decided to take her.</p><p> </p><p>     If she were to be honest with herself, Hiyoko did not have a particular destination in mind for the moment. That said, she did not necessarily need one for what her current plan was. “Alright, follow me.” She said right before beginning to walk...rather fast, too. So fast that Mikan surely couldn't keep up by crawling...but if she couldn't keep up she would be separated, and if that happened…</p><p> </p><p>       The nurse was obviously scared as she saw Hiyoko begin to walk away rather quickly, and she tried her best to keep up while still crawling. But it wasn’t enough, and Hiyoko slowly started to get farther and farther away. “H-Hiyoko! P-P-Please wait!” She called out, hoping the girl would hear her. “I c-can’t crawl that fast…! P-Please, slow down…!”</p><p> </p><p>     Stopping for a moment to look back towards Mikan, Hiyoko chuckled and shook her head before continuing on. “Why? I'm just in a hurry to the beach. It's such a nice, sunny day.” Of course, the girl had no such intention of actually doing something there. She merely wanted to see whether or not Mikan would catch up, or if she would be punished in some way…</p><p> </p><p>      Even the brief moment where Hiyoko stopped to talk to her didn’t help Mikan catch up that well, and before long the girl started walking again, and got even further away from the diapered nurse. Mikan still tried her hardest to crawl as fast as she could, but it made no difference, Hiyoko was just too fast for her. At this rate, she’d get punished for sure…!</p><p> </p><p>     Keeping up her pace, Hiyoko continued towards the beach, certain that Mikan would be punished for not keeping up with her. Exactly what she would be punished by, Hiyoko was not entirely sure, but somehow she had a feeling that it would not be death. No, Monokuma did not do things like that. Punishments were always ironic in one way or another… “Come on, keep up~! I thought pigs could run faster!”</p><p> </p><p>    Mikan couldn’t keep up. She just couldn’t. No matter how fast she crawled, Hiyoko’s walk was even faster. And eventually, it seemed as if the distance between them had gotten too great, because a change was suddenly triggered in Mikan. Likely something Monokuma had subconsciously placed in her, waiting for the right time for it to trigger.</p><p> </p><p>    Suddenly, Mikan felt more anxious and afraid than she ever had before. She was alone! There was nobody around to take care of her! In her sudden bout of fear and anxiety, Mikan was no longer thinking straight. She just saw Hiyoko in the distance. Mikan knew that she was a caretaker, and she also knew that she wanted nothing more than to be with a caretaker right now.</p><p> </p><p>     So, in a bout of utter panic, Mikan stood up and tried to run after Hiyoko. Crawling wasn’t fast enough, so she had to run! But before she could take any more than a few steps, she felt a weird feeling in both of her legs, and she fell down flat on her stomach. Looking back at her legs, she didn’t see any sign that they had been damaged or attacked by something, so she just assumed that the crawling made her legs fall asleep, and she just had to wake them up. But now, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stand up. She could just barely get on her knees to crawl, and even then she felt as if her legs would still give out on her any second.</p><p> </p><p>     She couldn’t move very far anymore, and even the distance she could move wasn’t covered very fast. There was no hope for her to catch up to Hiyoko anymore. That meant she would be alone! Without a caretaker! As that thought crossed her mind, she immediately began to tear up and cry slightly.</p><p> </p><p>     From a distance, Hiyoko watched the entire ordeal with an expression of both absolute shock and complete amusement. Having studied the new rules that had been placed on Mikan extensively, she knew that two must have been broken right then and there. Standing instead of crawling, and before that, getting too far away from a caretaker. Just as expected, the punishments hadn't been death, but instead conditions put in place to assure that they would not be broken again.</p><p> </p><p>     Walking back towards Mikan, Hiyoko looked towards her and smirked at the crying girl. “Aww, what's wrong? What's the matter, you big baby~?” The short, rude girl asked the sniveling nurse, having far too much fun mocking her.</p><p> </p><p>      The second Hiyoko got close enough, Mikan looked up at her, and once she was done talking, the poor girl immediately wrapped her arms around the dancer and refused to let go. “I-It was so scary… I-I was all alone… I-I don’t wanna ever be away from a caretaker e-ever again…!”</p><p> </p><p>     A red blush coming over her face, Hiyoko didn't know how to exactly process this, and so reacted with her normal emotion...aggression. “H-Hey! G-Get off of me! I-I'm not your caretaker!” She yelled as she tried to force Mikan off of her, though unsurprisingly proving to be weak.</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan wasn’t exactly the strongest girl in the world either, but as it stood now, she was clinging to Hiyoko like her life depended on it. “B-But… Mahiru said you were…” She muttered nervously, looking up at Hiyoko with still teary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>     No matter how rude she was, how much she did not care for Mikan in the least, Hiyoko found herself wishing to console the nurse right here, if for no other reason to try and get her to stop clinging onto her. “A-Alright, I'm your caretaker! And I won't leave you alone again.” Only because there was no longer any reason to, but it was the thought that counted.</p><p> </p><p>       That was more than enough to appease Mikan, who gave a shaky smile and let go of Hiyoko. And once Hiyoko voiced her intent to stay with her, Mikan’s anxiety went away (or at least went back to its normal levels), and she was right back to being embarrassed by her situation, as evident by a blush forming on her face again. “U-Um, so… I-I can’t walk or crawl anymore, a-and the stroller is pretty far back…”</p><p> </p><p>     Sighing, Hiyoko knew that she lacked any kind of strength to possibly carry Mikan back, and so resigned herself to just go back and grab the stroller. “Wait here, and try not to cry again while I'm gone.” She said, walking back away to go and grab the far away stroller. The rule about getting too far away from a caretaker had already been broken, so it wasn't as though she could be punished again.</p><p> </p><p>        Of course, the second Hiyoko got too far away from her, Mikan immediately began to panic once more, and despite Hiyoko warning her to not cry, she found that she couldn’t really help herself, and soon she began to sob and wail loudly, extremely afraid and upset that she didn’t have a caretaker nearby anymore.</p><p>     By the time Hiyoko did return, she found Mikan a sobbing mess and sighed. “Seems like you can't even keep your eyes dry for a minute…” She said, beginning to help the nurse into the stroller seat and strap her in.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan’s sobbing died down a bit as Hiyoko returned, but she was still pretty upset over being left alone for so long (even if it was only a couple minutes). “I’m s-s-sorry…” She said between her sniffling. “I-I just can’t help it…”</p><p> </p><p>     Rolling her eyes, Hiyoko went to go and push Mikan along. Of course, a difficult feat for a girl as small as she was. “Hmm...well, Ibuki seemed excited to care for you, so let's go to the meeting place we decided on. She wants to baby you as soon as possible.” She said, pushing the nurse towards another one of the islands. One that was more or less a giant amusement park.</p><p> </p><p>       As soon as Mikan saw where she was being pushed to, she let a shaky, hesitant smile form on her face. “O-Oh, well… I’m s-sure Ibuki and I will have a lot of fun here…!” She said, though she knew she would probably be expected to go on the most childish attractions the park had to offer.</p><p> </p><p>     “I'm sure...but she's a bit of a thrill seeker, you know. Hopefully she doesn't scare the baby too bad.” Hiyoko snickered as she went inside and found a bench, going to sit down on it and wait for a while. “Hmm...what to do until then…”</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan knew she would probably regret saying anything to Hiyoko, as anything she asked for would probably be turned around on her and used to play some cruel prank on her. However, considering the circumstances, she was at least willing to give Hiyoko the benefit of the doubt. “U-Um, well… I-I’m kind of thirsty…”</p><p> </p><p>     “Thirsty, huh? Well…” Hiyoko snickered as she began to reach around in her bag, pulling out a baby bottle soon after. “I can feed you this. I prepared it just for you.” She said, getting Mikan out of the stroller to feed her easier.</p><p> </p><p>       The fact that Hiyoko already had a bottle ready to feed her made Mikan more than a bit nervous, but she knew that was no getting out of this now that she had asked for it, so once her head was laid down on Hiyoko’s lap, she opened her mouth so she could drink the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>     Placing the nipple of the bottle in Mikan’s mouth, Hiyoko actually did little to try and comfort or soothe her, or make her feel comfortable in any way. “Wow, you really look like a baby when you're drinking from this. Fitting, I guess.” She said with a smirk. “It’s only right that you're a baby now~”</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan blushed as Hiyoko teased her. It’s not her fault she was being forced into being a baby… it was just what the rules said, and if she didn’t follow the rules, she’d be punished! She kept drinking from the bottle until there was nothing left, removing the nipple from her mouth once she was done. “U-Um… T-T-Thank you for the bottle, H-Hiyoko…”</p><p> </p><p>     Chuckling a little once she was done, Hiyoko put the bottle back in the bag and had Mikan sit up and get her head off her lap. “No problem...I hope that you really enjoyed it.” She said, smirking in a strangely mischievous fashion…</p><p> </p><p>        Mikan was confused as to why Hiyoko was smirking like that, until suddenly she felt her stomach rumbling like crazy. Clutching her stomach and trying her hardest to prevent the inevitable, she turned to Hiyoko. Her years of medical training meant she knew exactly what was happening. “T-That bottle… D-D-Did it have… L-Laxatives in it…?”</p><p> </p><p>     Snickering, Hiyoko nodded while trying to look as innocent as possible. “Oh? Did it? I thought I put something extra in there...why? Did it make it taste bad?” She asked, seeing Mikan begin to squirm. “Oh...you're not looking so good, you know. What's the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>       “N-Nothing, I just… R-Really need to use the bathroom…” Mikan muttered, even though she knew that she wasn’t allowed to go anywhere but her diaper. At this point, she didn’t really care. She just really did not want to mess herself.</p><p> </p><p>     “Well…” Hiyoko pointed right to the side, where a public restroom was waiting mere meters away. Seems like she may have chose this location for a purpose… “I know you can't move all too fast, but try hard enough and crawl and you might make it~”</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan, desperate to prevent what was about to happen, began crawling over to the bathroom as fast as she possibly could. Once she had made it inside, she immediately tried to remove her diaper… But before her hands could touch the tapes, the mess she was holding in suddenly found its way into her diaper. But that didn’t make sense… She knew she was holding in a pretty big mess, but she shouldn’t have let go that soon! As if that wasn’t enough, she suddenly found herself wetting her diaper as well, completely unable to control herself. Confused and embarrassed, Mikan crawled out of the public restroom with a sad expression on her face, upset that she had lost her control so easily.</p><p> </p><p>     The moment that Mikan crawled out, Hiyoko could immediately tell what had happened due to the smell that came out with her. “Eww...you couldn't even hold it for a few minutes? Geez, you must be more of a baby than I thought!” She laughed, walking over and patting her diaper to mock her. “It's so gross and squishy, not to mention it stinks...anything you want to say for yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>        Mikan’s face grew bright red as Hiyoko teased her, and the shorter girl patting her diaper to remind her what she had just done didn’t help matters at all. After a brief moment of hesitation, Mikan eventually spoke. “Um… C-Can you please c-change my diaper, Hiyoko…?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>     “Hmm…” Hiyoko began to think, looking towards Mikan and her sorry state...before eventually snickering and shaking her head. “No way! I'm not going to change something so dirty! Besides...Ibuki should be coming soon. She can do it.” She said, before beginning to simply walk away!</p><p> </p><p>       “W-What…?! Wait!” Mikan called out, trying to crawl after the other girl. But she couldn’t crawl very fast to begin with, and the mess that was in her diaper only made her slower. Eventually, Hiyoko disappeared on the horizon, and Mikan was left alone once more. Sure, Ibuki would probably change her, but it could take hours for her to get here! As she sat down in front of the bench with a squishing noise coming from her diaper, that thought, combined with the fact that she was no longer accompanied by a caretaker, caused Mikan to start crying loudly once more.</p><p> </p><p>     It only took a few moments for the next person arrive, but even still, it felt like an eternity to the nurse when she was worried about what could happen. “Oh! There you are, Mikan! Where's Hiyoko?” Ibuki asked as she approached, before soon beginning to sniff the air as she got close and frown. “Oh...Smells like Mikan needs a change…”</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan didn’t even notice that Ibuki had approached. She was far too busy crying her eyes out to realize that her next caretaker had arrived. Her messy diaper was uncomfortable, she had been left alone by Hiyoko… With these two things in mind, she couldn’t really stop herself from crying.</p><p> </p><p>     Frowning at seeing how sad Mikan was, the first thing that Ibuki could think to do was get down and hug the poor girl to make her feel better. “Hey, no need to cry! Ibuki is here to help baby Mikan feel all better.” She said, attempting to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>       The hug finally helped Mikan realize that there was someone else in the area with her, and as soon as she realized, she wrapped her arms tightly around Ibuki… And then continued to cry. Seems she wouldn’t be so easily comforted…</p><p> </p><p>     Hoping that helping the girl out of a dirty diaper would help in making her feel better, Ibuki laid Mikan down and began to untape her diaper, fanning the smell away as she got a few wipes from the bag she had came with and beginning to clean her up. “Don't worry, Ibuki will get you into something much fresher!” She said as she grabbed a new diaper, powdering before taping it on.</p><p> </p><p>       Her messy diaper being removed finally helped Mikan to stop crying, and she just sniffled a bit as she hugged Ibuki once more. “T-Thank you for changing me, Ibuki…” She muttered, happy to finally be in a clean diaper.</p><p> </p><p>     “It was no problem! Ibuki is always happy to help!” The musician replied enthusiastically, before breaking the hug to go and get rid of the diaper. “So...why were you crying so much? Was it just the yucky diaper?”</p><p> </p><p>       “U-Um… Hiyoko fed me a bottle that had a laxative in it… And then when I had an accident, she refused to change me and left…” Mikan responded. “S-So I was just upset about that…” She added quietly.</p><p> </p><p>     Immediately Ibuki gasped in shock, and she seemed particularly displeased to hear such a thing. “I knew she was bratty, but that's just cruel! Someone will need to set her straight later. And she definitely won't be caring for you anymore.” She said, before looking back at Mikan with a smile. “But now… how about we have some fun~?”</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan tried her best to smile in response to Ibuki’s question, and nodded shakily. “S-Sure, that sounds nice… L-Let’s have some fun…” She said, already beginning to crawl back over to the stroller so she could placed in it.</p><p> </p><p>     Lifting Mikan up and into the stroller, Ibuki began to hum and stroll the nurse around the amusement park for a bit. “There's so much to do here! Especially for a cute little baby like yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>       “I-I’m not a baby…” Mikan muttered pathetically in response, despite being found by Ibuki in a heavily used diaper, crying her eyes out and waiting for someone to come take care of her. Hopefully, this day would be as fun as Ibuki was making it out to be.</p><p> </p><p>     As she strolled around in search of things to do, Ibuki eventually caught sight of a line of different games to play. Knocking down bottles, hitting targets, throwing rings...all kinds of things to do, with automatic prizes if you win to match! “Ooh, how about we go over there and play?” She asked as she strolled her over.</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan saw the games as well, and she admittedly did think they’d be pretty fun. Not that she’d be able to play them very effectively from her stroller… And she couldn’t stand up to play them either. But she wouldn’t let that get her down. “Y-Yeah, that sounds like fun… M-Maybe we could win something!”</p><p> </p><p>     “Of course! I bet you'll win a really nice prize!” Ibuki said as she walked up to a ring toss game, seeing the rings just open to use. It wasn't as though they had money to spend on this island. “Here! Take one!” Ibuki said, handing one of the rings to Mikan to begin playing with. She had a feeling the nurse couldn't do much, but it was worth letting her play.</p><p> </p><p>        Mikan took the ring into her hands, and looked up at the target she was meant to get the ring to sit upon. It was hard to see from her stroller, but she threw the ring without hesitation, and… She immediately heard it clatter to the floor, nowhere close to the target.</p><p> </p><p>     “Aww, so close!” Ibuki lied, at least trying to make it sound like Mikan had a chance of it hitting. “Well...there's two left! Why don't you try another one, and then I'll throw one for you?” She offered, handing over another one of the two rings.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan wasn’t exactly confident in her chances after her first attempt had utterly failed, but she knew Ibuki likely wouldn’t take no for an answer, so she grabbed another ring, and tossed it again… Only to hear the exact same thing; the ring falling to the ground almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>     “O-Oh, umm...really close that time!” Ibuki said, still attempting to try and convince her to cheer her up, to little avail. “Well...I'll give it a shot myself!” Quickly, the musician threw the ring towards the little wooden pieces sticking up from a board, and what was heard was...the sound of it hitting the wood! Looking towards it, she saw that she got it first try. “I got it!”</p><p> </p><p>       While she wasn’t exactly happy that she missed the target again, Mikan smiled a little bit as she saw Ibuki make her shot. Clapping a little bit, she turned to look up at Ibuki. “Good job! At least one of us managed to make it…”</p><p> </p><p>     Soon after, a prize seemed to just drop down right into Ibuki’s hands, likely because none of these attractions actually had people monitoring them. “Oooh! Look at this!” She said, turning around to show Mikan a massive plush rabbit. “Isn't it cute?”</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan smiled once more as she saw the rabbit in Ibuki’s hands, and nodded. “It’s very cute…! I’m sure it’ll look great in your room, Ibuki.” She said, obviously assuming that Ibuki would keep the prize, since she won it.</p><p> </p><p>     However, Ibuki wasn't quite so cruel as to win a prize in front of a baby and keep it all to herself. Handing the plush over towards Mikan as she sat in the stroller, she grinned wide and spoke. “It's all yours! Feel free to cuddle with it, or play with it as much as you want!”</p><p> </p><p>       Gasping a bit as she was handed the plush, Mikan took it into her arms and hugged it for a moment, happy to receive a gift… Before suddenly holding it back out towards Ibuki. “A-Are you sure you don’t want it…? Y-You won it, after all, so it should be yours…”</p><p> </p><p>     Shaking her head, Ibuki just smiled back down at Mikan and forced the plush back to her. “It's yours! Ibuki wants you to have it!” She said, wanting her friend to have it. “You can make more use out of it than I can.”</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan wanted to offer the plush back to Ibuki once more, but again, she knew that Ibuki wouldn’t take no for an answer, so she simply held the massive plush in her arms, hugging it tightly. It made her look like an adorable baby girl who was happy to receive a new toy.</p><p> </p><p>     “Aww, you're just the cutest like this!” Ibuki said, genuinely loving how Mikan appeared like this as she began to stroll her around once more. “Now, as for where to go next...oh! There!” She said, pointing towards a colorful carousel.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan looked over at what Ibuki had pointed at, and upon seeing the ride she was expected to go on, she blushed a little bit. A carousel was… admittedly pretty childish. You never really saw adults riding them, after all. But she wanted to make the best of this situation, so she just gave a shaky smile and nodded a bit. “T-That… looks fun…!” She said, trying to convince herself of this.</p><p> </p><p>     Ibuki grinned at this, barely seeming to notice how hesitant Mikan was regarding this. For all she knew, the nurse really was excited to ride it. “Great! Ibuki knows you'll have fun!” She said, strolling her over and beginning to take Mikan out of the stroller, before placing her on a colorful pink horse. “Hold on tightly!”</p><p> </p><p>       As soon as she was placed on the horse, Mikan was already holding onto the pole that kept the horse attached to the carousel tightly. The lower half of her body was pretty numb at this point, so she was very afraid of falling off. But, even still, she tried to show a smile to Ibuki, so the other girl would think she was having fun.</p><p> </p><p>     The ride began to slowly move as she sat there, spinning around in a circle and bouncing up and down as some cheerful music began to play. “Having fun, Mikan?” Ibuki called out as she stood away and watched, almost wishing that she had Mahiru’s camera here to capture this…</p><p> </p><p>       Truth be told, the ride was a little fun and relaxing. The rocking motion of the horses moving up and down on the carousel was pretty fun, all things considered. Turning to face Ibuki once more, Mikan nodded. “Y-Yeah! Lots of fun…!” She said, stretching the truth just a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>     The ride continued on for some time, Ibuki watching in glee as Mikan appeared all too adorable when she was riding the carousel like a little kid. However, the bouncing soon began to slow and the movement starting to come to a halt, signaling the end of the ride. Walking over, the musician grinned and reached out to help her off. “Enjoy yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan nodded in response to Ibuki’s question. “Y-Yeah, I had a lot more fun than I expected…” She said with a small, shaky smile. “T-Thank you for letting me ride the carousel, Ibuki…”</p><p> </p><p>     “It was no problem! Ibuki loves seeing cute babies have fun~” Ibuki replied, before quickly going to place Mikan back into the stroller. “Now! Ibuki is gonna go check and see if the Ferris wheel is working! I won't be too far away, since it's just over there! So don't worry while I'm gone, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan obviously couldn’t promise that she wouldn’t start crying again when Ibuki left her alone, but she nodded in response anyway, hugging her new rabbit plush tightly for comfort, hoping that would help keep her from crying.</p><p> </p><p>     Going over towards the Ferris wheel and beginning to mess with it to see if she could get it to work, Ibuki left Mikan alone, though at least close enough to where she could still see the musician. She didn't know that getting too far from her would make her suddenly begin to whine, since she hadn't been there when the punishment first occurred, or been told about such a thing. Instead, she simply thought Mikan could handle things and went off to focus her attention completely on the ride…</p><p> </p><p>     Then, Mikan began to really regret allowing Ibuki to leave her alone. A familiar chuckling was soon heard, and the one who walked into view was Hiyoko herself. “Oh? Seems like you were having some fun without me...I came back to see how you were doing.” She snickered.</p><p> </p><p>       The second Mikan heard Hiyoko’s voice, she froze in fear. Why did she have to come back?! Why couldn’t she just leave her alone?! Holding onto her plush tightly for comfort, Mikan spoke. “U-Um… Y-Yeah, I’m j-just… T-Trying to have fun with Ibuki…” She muttered.</p><p> </p><p>     Hiyoko smirked as she looked Mikan over, seeing the plush in her arms and gaining a devious expression. “Oh really? Did she win you that plush? You seem to really like it.” She chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan, of course, could already tell what Hiyoko was planning to do, so she held the plush even closer to her. “Y-Yes, she did… She said I could keep it and put it in my room.” She explained, already fearing what was about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>     “Well...you won't be doing that. I'll be taking it for myself.” Hiyoko snickered, petty enough to actually have fun in taking a toy from a baby. Well, a teenage girl, but she may as well have been an infant by now. “So hand it over. Now!”</p><p> </p><p>       Obviously, the yelling had succeeded in scaring and intimidating Mikan, as evident by her suddenly flinching back. However, she refused to give it up, still holding onto it tightly. “N-No! It’s mine! Ibuki won it for me, not you!”</p><p> </p><p>     Frustrated at the fact that Mikan actually seemed to be putting up a fight, Hiyoko took matters into her own hands as she reached out to grab the plush toy and pulled it towards her. “No! It's gonna be mine!” She said, tugging on it.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan was naturally a weak girl, and the new rules, along with her subsequent breaking of them, had only made her even weaker, so despite her best efforts, she couldn’t put up much of a fight, and the plush almost instantly went into Hiyoko’s hands, while Mikan could do nothing but desperately reach for it, the straps on her stroller preventing her from reaching very far. “N-No! Give it back, Hiyoko! It’s mine!”</p><p> </p><p>     Shaking her head, Hiyoko held the plush close to her just to make sure Mikan knew it would no longer be hers, and then began to walk off. “Sorry, but I can take whatever I want from dumb babies like you!” She said, turning away to begin leaving...before almost immediately seeing someone a few feet away.</p><p> </p><p>     Appearing furious beyond belief, Mahiru stood there and glared at Hiyoko with her arms crossed. “Now just what do you think you're doing?” She asked, taking the time to steal the plush away from the small girl. “Bullying Mikan? How could you? You're supposed to be one of her caretakers!”</p><p> </p><p>     Practically trembling, Hiyoko wished that anyone had been here other than Mahiru. “I-I...I was just...playing with her!” She laughed nervously, turning towards Mikan for approval. “I-Isn't that right?”</p><p> </p><p>       Naturally, Mikan only responded by beginning to cry once more. “Hiyoko said that I didn’t deserve that plush, so she stole it from me!” She said between sobs. “A-And when I asked for it back, she said she’s allowed to steal from ‘dumb babies like me’…!”</p><p> </p><p>     This only caused Mahiru’s glare to intensify further. “So you've been bullying poor Mikan, huh? I can only imagine what happened when you were caring for her earlier…” She muttered before hearing another voice call out.</p><p> </p><p>     “Oh! Ibuki knows!” The musician said, heading on over and glaring at Hiyoko herself. “Mikan said that Hiyoko forced her to drink a bottle of laxatives, and then made her sit there in a dirty diaper until I arrived! She was crying her eyes out...it was awful!”</p><p> </p><p>     This seemed to be a sort of breaking point for Mahiru, who suddenly began to grab Hiyoko and pick her up, not a hard feat given her height, and take her away. “You're coming with me. You need to be punished for this!”</p><p> </p><p>     “H-Huh?! W-Wait, no! I don't need to be punished!” Hiyoko argued and whined, trying to escape from her hold, but to no avail. “I-I didn't do anything wrong! She's just a dumb baby, and I was just having fun!”</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan, of course, had no problem with Hiyoko being taken away from her. Luckily, Mahiru had given her back the plush that Hiyoko stole, so she began to hug it once more, trying her best to stop crying. In the end, Mikan figured this was just what Hiyoko deserved, so she didn’t say anything as the girl was carried away from her.</p><p> </p><p>     Looking down at Mikan, Ibuki sighed and went to hug her a bit. “I'm sorry about that...I didn't think leaving you alone for a few minutes would lead to her coming and bullying you so much…”</p><p> </p><p>       “N-No, it’s not your fault…” Mikan muttered, giving a small smile to Ibuki. “S-She was just being rude, t-there was nothing you could’ve done to prevent that… B-But she’s gone now, so now we can go back to having fun…!”</p><p> </p><p>     “Uh-huh, that's right! So let's get on that Ferris wheel!” Ibuki said, strolling Mikan over. Once there, she began to take her out and carry her in to the best of her ability, sitting her down on a seat next to her. “This is gonna be fun! I bet you can see the whole island from the top!”</p><p> </p><p>        Trying her best to forget about what had just happened and just focusing on having fun with Ibuki, Mikan didn’t object as she was placed down in the seat of the Ferris wheel, looking over the railing at the sights as it went up higher and higher. Despite not wanting to appear childish, she found herself getting quite excited as the Ferris wheel went up, and she could see more and more of the island.</p><p> </p><p>     With the Ferris wheel rising higher and higher, more of the island could be seen every second. “Everything looks so small from up here!” Ibuki said, looking over the island and everything on it. “Enjoying the view?”</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan gave a genuine smile this time, turning to Ibuki and nodding. “Y-Yeah, I’m having a lot of fun! Y-You really can see the whole island from here!” She said excitedly, turning her head back towards the front of the seat so she could enjoy the view. Just like a baby who acted as if her toys were alive, Mikan even turned her rabbit plush forward so it could watch too.</p><p> </p><p>     Ibuki noticed this and giggled, allowing Mikan to have all the innocent fun she wanted as they rode the ride. Before long they had reached the peak, looking out over everything. “It really is wonderful up here.” She said, the ride stopping for a moment to allow them to enjoy it, before soon heading back down.</p><p> </p><p>       Once the Ferris wheel took them back down, Mikan allowed Ibuki to carry her out of the seat, and once more she was placed in her stroller, hugging her plush the entire time. “Thank you for taking me on all these rides, Ibuki. I-I had a lot of fun.” She said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>     “I'm happy you did!” Ibuki said, smiling as she started to stroll Mikan away and out of the park. “Now, let's just go on a short little stroll before handing you off to your last caretaker.”</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan was a bit disappointed that they were leaving the park so soon, truth be told. “Where are we going?” She asked, unable to think of any other interesting spots to visit on this island. Besides, she was having fun in the park, and she didn’t really want to leave it. But not like she could stop Ibuki from taking her wherever she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>     “We’re just going to go and have a relaxing stroll, nothing stressing.” Ibuki said, smiling down at the girl as she headed back towards the main island and began to push the nurse around, simply trying to enjoy herself.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan stayed quiet for most of the trip, choosing to just play with her plush as she was pushed around the island, before eventually the stroll had come to a stop, and Ibuki parked the stroller in front of a bench, as Mikan’s final caretaker for the day began to walk over to the two girls.</p><p> </p><p>     With a bright smile on her face, Sonia Nevermind began to walk towards the pair. “Oh! Mikan is just so cute like this!” She said, ready to care for the diapered girl for the evening. As she came close, she giggled and bent down to get a better look. “Ready for some fun with your new caretaker?”</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan blushed as Sonia began to talk to her as if she really was nothing but a baby, but she had gotten a bit more used to it since the day began, so she just nodded. “Y-Yes, I am… I-I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun together…!” She said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>     Continuing to smile down at Mikan, Sonia turned her to face Ibuki, who was waving and already beginning to walk away. “Say goodbye to your last caretaker~” She said while seeing Ibuki head out.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan waved back at Ibuki, before looking up at Sonia. “S-So, what are we gonna do together?” She asked. Today had been very unpredictable, so she was never sure what exactly she was going to be expected to do next.</p><p> </p><p>     Fortunately for the nurse, it would appear as though Sonia’s plans were rather normal. “Well, since it's getting so late…” She began, looking up towards the setting sun. “I thought we should go ahead and get you dinner!”</p><p> </p><p>      It had been a while since Mikan last ate, but then she remembered the new rule about how she could only eat approved foods… And based on how the last jar of baby food she ate tasted, she wasn’t exactly looking forward to this. “W-Well… If you say so, Sonia…” She muttered.</p><p> </p><p>     Having no knowledge of the fact that only certain foods could be eaten, Sonia could only assume that Mikan would like whatever she gave her and carried her up the stairs into the restaurant once they arrived. A bit difficult for the princess, but she couldn't push the stroller up there, so she made do however she could. “Now, let's get you in your adorable high chair.” She said, beginning to help her into it.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan blushed as she was placed down into the highchair. She had forgotten how embarrassing it was to sit in something like this… Her embarrassment was only compounded as the tray was closed in front of her, effectively trapping her inside the highchair until Sonia saw it fit to let her out. “Hopefully this flavor of baby food tastes good…” She whispered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>     Going to grab some of the things marked for Mikan, Sonia eventually returned with a jar of baby mush, a label on it that suspiciously did not seem to disclose the flavor. Surely that couldn't possibly mean anything good. “Alright, open up~” The princess said as she picked the spoon up and took some of the mush.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan frowned as she saw the jar that Sonia had grabbed, expecting the absolute worst as she opened up her mouth. And as soon as the mush was placed on her tongue, her fears were immediately confirmed. It was the same disgusting flavor she had been fed this morning…! Once again forcing herself to swallow, Mikan looked at Sonia with pleading, sad eyes. “A-Are there any other flavors in the cabinet? A-Anything but this…”</p><p> </p><p>     This caused the princess to frown, and she looked at Mikan worriedly. “Well, I did see others, but they also weren't labeled...and while there were other foods, they didn't seem to be marked for you…” She began to say while looking at the poor girl, feeling bad for her.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan’s frown only got worse as she heard that there were essentially no other options for her. “If only I was allowed to eat actual food…” She muttered sadly to herself. “W-Well, if there are no other options, then I guess I’ll eat this…”</p><p> </p><p>     “W-Well...why don't we at least try feeding you something else?” Sonia asked, heading away and soon returning with a simple bowl of applesauce, unmarked and clearly not for Mikan’s consumption, as well as a few sweets. “Here, try this.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan was worried about what might happen when she tried food not meant for her, but she was far too disgusted by the baby food to care. She opened her mouth to be fed a scoop of applesauce… And found it ten times as disgusting as the baby food she was expected to eat. She couldn’t even manage to swallow it, spitting it out onto the tray of the highchair.</p><p> </p><p>     “H-Huh? What's wrong, Mikan?” Sonia asked, looking at Mikan worriedly. “Don't you like it? I even tried a bit of it myself, and it seems perfectly fine.” She said, even trying another bit of it to make sure.</p><p> </p><p>       “I-It tastes really gross… Even worse than the baby food…” Mikan replied, covering her mouth to prevent herself from making a mess by spitting out even more. “I-I dunno what the problem is, but I don’t wanna eat that either…”</p><p> </p><p>     This was a cause for concern, though perhaps Mikan simply wasn't a fan of applesauce. “Well, normally I wouldn't give sweets to a baby before dinner, but…” She offered over some candy to see if she'd rather eat that.</p><p> </p><p>         Mikan took the candy that was offered to her and popped it into her mouth… Only to immediately spit it out, just like the applesauce. “That doesn’t taste good either…” She muttered, once again displeased by the fact that this usually tasty food was suddenly utterly disgusting to her.</p><p> </p><p>     “Could it be…” Sonia took a moment to think over the rules that she had glanced at before, suddenly gasping as she realized what this may have meant. “Is this...the punishment for having broken one of the rules? The one about only eating marked food?”</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan realized the same thing, and immediately responded with a small whine. “S-So I can’t eat anything other than that baby food…?” She asked with a pathetic whimper. Sure, she was at least able to swallow that, but it still didn’t taste good…</p><p> </p><p>     Frowning, Sonia held up a spoon filled with the baby food and moved it towards Mikan’s mouth. “Well...hopefully you can at least learn to like it.” She said, nervously chuckling as she waited to feed her.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan frowned as well, but opened her mouth for the baby food anyway. It was still just as disgusting as before, but after the flavors that had just assaulted her mouth, she was more than willing to swallow this food, and open up for more afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>     The feeding took considerably longer than it should have, mostly because Mikan struggled to swallow every bite, but before long she was full and the jar was empty. “T-There you go...all done.” Sonia said, hoping that Mikan wasn't feeling ill after all of that.</p><p> </p><p>       Trying her best to make Sonia feel less bad about what had happened, Mikan let a shaky, hesitant smile form on her face. “T-Thank you for feeding me, Sonia…” She said, trying her best to sound sincere.</p><p> </p><p>     “It was no problem at all! I just...wish you had enjoyed it better.” Sonia muttered, feeling bad for her. “Now...would you like something to wash it down with? I'm sure you don't want that taste in your mouth anymore…”</p><p> </p><p>       In response to Sonia’s question, Mikan quickly nodded. “Y-Yes please… I want to get rid of this taste in my mouth…” She muttered. The baby food was bad enough, but the other flavors that lingered in her mouth made it even worse.</p><p> </p><p>     Reaching into the bag she had prepared earlier, Sonia searched around for a bottle, only to find...that none was there. Had she forgotten to prepare one? Oh, but there also weren't any here, and other drinks would probably just taste awful to Mikan. Milk was probably the only thing she could have...and suddenly, she began to come to a realization. Looking downwards, Sonia saw her chest, and had another idea as to how to feed Mikan…</p><p> </p><p>     “Here, I'll feed you.” Sonia said, lifting Mikan out of the highchair and taking her over towards a normal chair. Sitting down in it, she placed the nurse on her lap. Surely this would be the part where she would take out a bottle...but instead, she began to pull down her shirt a little, before messing with her bra…</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan didn’t understand what was happening at first, since she was expecting Sonia to pull out a bottle. But once the girl started taking off her bra, Mikan realized all too quickly what was happening. “O-Oh, d-don’t worry about it, Sonia! I-I’m not that thirsty, actually! I-I’m fine!” She said quickly, trying to stop what was about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>     Not listening to Mikan’s hesitations, mostly because she had already gotten this far and planned to go through with it, Sonia moved the nurse’s head towards her breasts and waited for her to lock on. “There, there...just drink up…”</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan was still very hesitant, of course, but she knew she didn’t have a choice, so in an effort to just get it over with, she began sucking on Sonia’s breast, the milk running down her throat feeling extremely weird, considering where it was coming from… But it was also somewhat relaxing, as evident by Mikan closing her eyes as she drank.</p><p> </p><p>     Smiling as she kept Mikan’s head close to her chest, Sonia began to hum a little and stroke her hair, hoping to keep her calm during all of this. “That's right, close your eyes and relax.” She said, feeling the nurse confusing to suck.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan was still embarrassed by what was happening, of course, but she didn’t really mind it all that much in the end. At least she was getting something that washed the taste of the food out of her mouth… Eventually, she had her fill of Sonia’s breast milk, and gently removed her mouth from the other girl’s breast. “T-Thank you… f-for breastfeeding me, Sonia…”</p><p> </p><p>     Beginning to pull her bra back up and fix her shirt, Sonia smiled gently and hugged Mikan a bit while she was still on her lap. “You're welcome, Mikan. I hope that you enjoyed.” She said, not finding it weird at all that she had just breast fed another teenage girl. After all, Mikan may as well have been a baby…</p><p> </p><p>       Once the feeding was complete, Mikan was carried over to her stroller and placed back into it, and she once again began to hug her plush for a sense of comfort as she was pushed away from the restaurant. “S-So, um… W-Where are we going now…?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Hmm...well, how about the pool? I made sure to pack swimsuits for both of us. As well as swim diapers for you, of course.” Sonia giggled as she looked down at Mikan. “Are you excited?”</p><p> </p><p>       The swim diapers that Sonia said she had brought with her made Mikan blush, and she couldn’t help but imagine that she would be expected to wear the most infantile swimsuit possible. “Y-Yeah, I’m excited… But you know I-I’m not a baby, right? Y-You won’t expect me to… w-wear floaties or something, right?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Of course not!” Sonia quickly replied, mostly in reference to the first question that had been asked. “We all know you're not a baby. We’re only treating you like this because of the rules. Don't worry, everyone knows that you're a big girl.” She said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan smiled as she heard Sonia’s reassurance that nobody thought she was actually a baby (though she didn’t like that Sonia used the term “big girl” instead of “teenager”), but her smile was quickly cut short by the sound of the handbook updating once more, presumably with some new “Special Mikan Rule”. Unfortunately, her handbook was in her diaper bag, meaning that she couldn’t reach it right now. “S-Sonia, it sounds like they added a new rule…” She muttered, already afraid of what it might be.</p><p> </p><p>     Though worried that this may indeed be the case, Sonia nonetheless reached in to see what it may have been. Hopefully nothing too bad…</p><p> </p><p>Special Mikan Rule #7</p><p>Mikan Tsumiki is to be talked to and treated by all caretakers as though she were an actual baby, and they may no longer speak to her as though she were a teenager.</p><p> </p><p>     Sonia’s eyes widened as she looked at the rule and then towards Mikan, nervously smiling as she began to speak. “Hehe...whose a good girl? Huh?” She asked, cooing down at her as though she were really an infant. “Is someone ready to swim? Let's go and get you all dressed~”</p><p> </p><p>        Obviously, Mikan didn’t see the rule that had been added, and thus didn’t understand why Sonia was talking to her like that. “S-Sonia, are you alright…? Why are you talking to me like that…?” She asked, obviously not putting 2 and 2 together just yet.</p><p> </p><p>     Explaining the rule to Mikan would have probably counted as treating her like a teenager, not to mention that showing it to her would also mean she was treating her like she could actually read. So instead, Sonia merely smiled and pretended to only hear babble. “Aww, you're so cute when you try to speak~” She said, entering a bathroom where she pulled out a dark blue one piece swimsuit for her, and a pink swimsuit for Mikan, a flower design covering it. Along with the swim diaper to go with it, of course.</p><p> </p><p>       “W-When I… Try to speak…?” Mikan asked with a large blush on her face. Finally, she understood what was happening. Whatever rule was just added must’ve made it so everyone had to treat her like a baby. Right after Sonia had just reassured her that nobody thought about her like that… Frowning and continuing to blush, Mikan just lifted her arms up so Sonia could take her shirt off and dress her in the swimsuit, now just wanting to get this over with.</p><p> </p><p>     Taking the shirt off of Mikan and removing her diaper, the princess quickly dressed her in the waterproof padding as well as the cutesie swimsuit, which did nothing to help her feel like any less of a baby. Afterwards, Sonia began to get undressed and into her own swimsuit, which was much more mature by comparison. Then again, anything would compared to the nurse’s outfit.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan blushed as she looked down at the swimsuit she was wearing, along with the diaper bulge that was not hidden in any way by the swimsuit. “T-This is so embarrassing…” She said, before turning to Sonia. “D-Do I really have to wear this, Sonia?” She asked, still not used to the fact that Sonia couldn’t respond to her.</p><p> </p><p>     Further ignoring what Mikan was saying, and feeling bad every time that she did so, Sonia instead responded by reaching into her bag to pull out likely the most embarrassing part...floaties, which she promptly began to blow up. “You'll need to put these on to swim, sweetie~”</p><p> </p><p>       Again, it was especially embarrassing for Mikan to see Sonia pull out floaties, since she had just been reassured not even a couple minutes ago that she would not be expected to wear them. Blushing and frowning, Mikan simply stuck her arms out so Sonia could put the floaties onto her.</p><p> </p><p>     Placing the floaties onto her, Sonia tried to smile to make her feel better before starting to carry her out and towards the pool. “Now you're all ready! Let's swim, sweetie.” She said, slowly helping Mikan into the pool.</p><p> </p><p>       As she was placed into the pool, Mikan found that she had a surprising amount of trouble staying afloat in the water, even with the floaties. It was then that she remembered what had happened to her legs, and how they had barely any strength at this point. So, in a panic, Mikan did the only thing she could think of, and clung to Sonia tightly.</p><p> </p><p>     Sonia was surprised to feel that Mikan was holding onto her, but nonetheless took this as a sign that she was not quite able to swim so well. “Just stay by me and you'll be okay.” She said as she began to move around in the pool with ease, even while taking Mikan with her.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan stayed tightly clung to Sonia the entire time, obviously too afraid to try swimming on her own, even when they were in the shallow end, where the water only came up to about her waist. Of course, this only served to make her look even more like a baby who was scared of the water, and was clinging to her mommy for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>     Smiling, Sonia tried to at least make it seem as though Mikan was able to swim by getting behind her and guiding her through the water. “Just like this, sweetie. You're swimming~” She said, even though it was clear she wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>        She was still embarrassed, but after seeing how much Sonia was trying to comfort her, Mikan tried to at least go along with the idea Sonia had, moving her arms through the water to make it seem like she was swimming, a nervous smile on her face the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>     “Good girl, just like that!” Sonia said, guiding Mikan along as she faked swimming. Hopefully this would prove to be at least somewhat fun for the nurse. “Before long, you'll be swimming just like a big girl~”</p><p> </p><p>        “But I am a big girl…” Mikan mutered sadly to herself, knowing that Sonia wouldn’t be able to respond to whatever she said. She kept “swimming” for a few more minutes, since she couldn’t tell Sonia that she wanted to stop. Even playing with infantile pool toys would be less embarrassing than this.</p><p> </p><p>     Before long, both of them had decided that they had enough of playing, and began to get out of the pool. A towel in hand, Sonia began to dry Mikan off, smiling as she did so. “Did you have fun, sweetie?” She asked, though she didn't seem to be exactly looking for a reply.</p><p> </p><p>       “I-I guess so… Not as much fun as I was expecting to have, though…” Mikan replied with a frown on her face, really just talking to herself at this point. “A-Are we gonna go back to my room now?” She asked, more for the sake of asking than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>     Of course, it wasn't as though Sonia could answer the question directly, so instead she simply began to lift Mikan up and take her towards the stroller, before heading to the cottages. “Let's get you back to your room! We’ll change you out of your swimsuit and get you ready for bed!” She said, strolling Mikan towards her room. Though, perhaps it'd be better to just refer to it as her nursery.</p><p> </p><p>        After the day she had been having so far, Mikan was more than ready to go to bed. Even if she was expected to sleep in a crib. As the two girls headed back to Mikan’s room, the girl began to hug her new favorite plush again, more desperate for comfort than ever now that she couldn’t actually talk to any of her friends anymore.</p><p> </p><p>     Heading inside Mikan’s room, Sonia took her out of the stroller and changed her out of her swimsuit and into a regular diaper, before setting her down while looking inside her closet for some clothes that she could wear. “Hmm...what's in here…” She asked, eyes soon sparkling as she saw all the adorable outfits. “Oh my! So many cute clothes! But...what to put you in…”</p><p> </p><p>        “C-Can’t I just wear one of the shirts and go to bed…?” Mikan begged pathetically, obviously knowing that Sonia wouldn’t listen to her. She didn’t really want to play dress-up right now, but something told her she wouldn’t really have a choice in the matter.</p><p> </p><p>     Deciding to try out a few different ones, the first outfit that Sonia proceeded to pull out was a frilly white dress that almost seemed to sparkle. “Isn't it cute? Come now, let's get you into it!” She said, dressing Mikan up against her own wishes.</p><p> </p><p>       Mikan blushed as she was placed into the frilly white dress, and as she was carried over to the mirror that had been placed in her nursery for this exact occasion, she only blushed more as she saw how infantile she looked in the outfit. She couldn’t even bear to look at herself for very long, quickly burying her face in Sonia’s shoulder out of embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>     In spite of the fact that Mikan seemed so embarrassed, Sonia just grinned and only paid attention to how cute she was. “So adorable! You'll need to wear this more often!” She said, before going to look for another outfit.</p><p> </p><p>      Mikan responded to Sonia going off to the closet to look for another outfit by whining. “Sonia, I just wanna go to bed…!” She said with a whimper. She knew that Sonia had to act like she couldn’t understand her, but hopefully she could come up with an excuse. Something like “Mikan just looked tired” or something.</p><p> </p><p>     However, it seemed as though Sonia wanted a bit more fun, Stars in her eyes, she held up a frilly pink dress with bows on it, but that wasn't the most important part. No, that would be the accessory that came with it. A plastic, silver-colored tiara that had fake gems in it. “You'll look like a beautiful princess with this on~”</p><p> </p><p>      Well, at least it looked kinda pretty… Mikan decided to just go along with this whole thing for now in the hopes that it would help her get to bed sooner, so she just lifted her arms up so Sonia could take off her current dress and put her into the new one.</p><p> </p><p>     Once the dress was replaced and the tiara was placed down onto Mikan’s head, Sonia could not help herself from beginning to tightly hug the nurse. “You look wonderful now, Mikan! I want you to wear something like this everyday!”</p><p> </p><p>        Mikan blushed at the praise that she was receiving, but she was at least glad that the outfit made her look good, at least. However, the dress-up would soon be cut short by one thing. Suddenly, without any control over it, Mikan felt the front of her diaper growing warm and wet. She looked down in disbelief, even feeling her diaper to make sure she wasn’t imagining things. “W-What…?! Why did I just…?! I-I didn’t even feel it coming!” This new development, along with the new rule that prevented any of her friends from taking to her, caused the stress Mikan was going through to boil over once more, and she once again started crying loudly.</p><p> </p><p>     Frowning as she heard the crying, Sonia looked to see what was wrong, and soon found the source when she saw the discolored diaper. “Oh no...Mikan…” Beginning to lift her up and take her over towards the changing table, the princess laid her down and untaped the wet garment, beginning to wipe her up. “Don't cry...I'll change you…”</p><p> </p><p>         Unfortunately for Sonia, Mikan would not be so easily pacified this time around. She was tired, she was stressed out, nobody could talk to her anymore, and she had just wet herself without even realizing she had to go. She was far too upset to stop crying, even as she was in the middle of getting changed into a fresh diaper.</p><p> </p><p>     Once Mikan had been changed into a much fresher diaper, Sonia lifted her up and went to go and lay her down in a crib. “Don't cry...everything will be okay soon…” She said, though she had no way to back this up. She simply decided then to try and do her best to soothe Mikan, placing a pacifier in her mouth, turning on the mobile above the crib, and giving her a motherly kiss on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>       Once she was laid down into her crib and given a pacifier, Mikan calmed down a bit, but not much. She was still noticeably crying, but she sucked on her pacifier and hugged her rabbit plush for comfort. Once Sonia turned on the mobile and kissed her on the forehead, Mikan decided to finally try to sleep, closing her eyes so she could forget this day ever happened. Even if she would be expected to do it all over again tomorrow…</p><p> </p><p>     Sighing, Sonia turned towards the door to go and head off to do her own things for the rest of the night. “I really do feel bad for her...” She said, before taking one final look back towards the diapered girl as she turned off the light and shut the door. “But I must say...she is much cuter like this.”</p><p> </p><p>       As Mikan went to sleep, she finally relaxed for the first time all day. Now that she was alone in her nursery, she could finally go to bed and not have to worry about any of this baby stuff until she woke up the next morning. For now, she slept soundly, lightly sucking on her pacifier with her rabbit plush firmly in her grasp. But as she slept, there was another girl somewhere on the island who was being punished for what happened earlier today…</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>          Spitting out the bottle even though she was only halfway done with it, Hiyoko pouted. Her usual kimono had been exchanged for a light pink onesie (it had been taken from Mikan’s closet, so she had to wear something other than her usual orange color), and a matching diaper that bulged out noticeably. “Look, I said I was sorry, Mahiru! I won’t bully Mikan again, just let me wear my normal clothes!”</p><p> </p><p>     Thinking on it for a moment as she bounced Hiyoko in her lap, Mahiru shook her head and chuckled a bit as she kept her arms wrapped around the smaller girl. “Sorry, but I don't think I'll be letting you go back to being a big girl for a while. You're far too cute like this...not to mention that you deserve a punishment for bullying Mikan.”</p><p> </p><p>       “It’s not my fault that Mikan makes bullying her so easy…” Hiyoko muttered, as if that did anything to defend her stance. “But I don’t wanna wear diapers and drink from bottles like some dumb baby! The rules only say Mikan has to wear this stuff!”</p><p> </p><p>     “I'm aware of what the rules say.” Mahiru said, shoving the bottle back into Hiyoko’s mouth for her to suck on for a moment more. “But that doesn't mean I can't punish you myself and set up my own rules for you. You'll stay like this until I feel like you've been punished enough.”</p><p> </p><p>        Hiyoko was about to “defend” herself more, but the bottle that was shoved into her mouth prevented her from doing that. Pouting once more, she began to suck on it again, until the bottle was completely empty, and she spit it out again. “There, I finished the stupid bottle! Now let me go!”</p><p> </p><p>     Bouncing Hiyoko just a bit more as she set the bottle to the side, Mahiru decided to at least hear out this wish and set Hiyoko on the floor. “Enjoy your bottle, sweetie? I hope you did, you'll be drinking plenty of them for a while~” She said.</p><p> </p><p>       “It tasted gross.” Hiyoko said, pouting and turning her head away. That wasn’t really true, the bottle tasted pretty decent, all things considered, but there was no way Hiyoko was gonna admit that. She was about to say something more, but she was suddenly stopped by a rumbling in her stomach. “Ugh… I have to… T-To…” She couldn’t even bring herself to say it.</p><p> </p><p>     “Use the potty?” Mahiru finished, a knowing smirk on her face as she looked down at the girl. “Well, there's a bathroom right over there. I'm sure you can make it if you really try...”</p><p> </p><p>       Hiyoko knew exactly what was happening, since she had pulled this same trick on Mikan just today. She desperately stood up and began waddling over to the bathroom, but she didn’t even make it a few steps before she lost the battle against the inevitable, and pushed a large mess into her diaper, an equally large blush on her face as she did so. “E-Ew…” She muttered.</p><p> </p><p>     Mahiru immediately knew what happened as she sniffed the air, and walking over towards Hiyoko, she fanned her nose while grinning a little. “Seems like someone had a bit of an accident...you'll need diapers for a long time if you keep having accidents like this~” She teased.</p><p> </p><p>        Hiyoko pouted once more as Mahiru teased her over having an accident. “T-The only reason I had an accident is because you forced me to! That’s not fair!” She said, seemingly unaware of how hypocritical she sounded. Or if she was aware of it, she certainly didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>     “Sure, sure. Even still…” Mahiru picked Hiyoko up and went to go and change her diaper. “Let's get you into something much cleaner~ Get used to being a baby, Hiyoko. I might even schedule a play date between you and Mikan!”</p><p> </p><p>        Hiyoko grimaced as she heard that she would be expected to have a playdate with Mikan. There was no way she was going to play with that dumb baby… No matter what Mahiru tried to make her do! But for now, she didn’t really have a choice, so she just kept quiet during the change.</p><p> </p><p>          Seems as if this island had gained two new babies today...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>